


Roped

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Birthday, Bondage, Established Relationship, First Time, Japanese Ropework, M/M, Masturbation, Photography, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan acquires a birthday present for Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roped

Stephen stretched out comfortably on the couch. It was odd being here, at Cutter's place, without him being around. He took the mug of tea Ryan was offering him gratefully. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I've been trying to figure out what to get Nick for his birthday." Ryan sipped his tea, hoping this wasn't going to turn out to be a huge miscalculation.

"I know how that feels." Stephen grinned at him. "Unless you want to be boring and get him a nice bottle of single malt, he's absolutely horrible to shop for."

"I wanted to get him something that would make him smile as much as those bloody dodos did, only without the brain parasites."

"That would be good. I don't think any of us want another encounter with those things." Stephen took a mouthful of his tea. "So what did you need me for. I hope you weren't planning on asking me for suggestions because I have absolutely no idea."

"Oh I already have an idea." Ryan smirked at him. "I know exactly what Nick wants for his birthday."

"What?" Stephen frowned at him in confusion.

"You."

Stephen choked on his tea, spluttering it everywhere. "What did you say?"

"I said Nick wants you and the feeling's mutual. Nick might be blind but I'm not."

"Ahh ..." Stephen shifted in his seat nervously. He hadn't meant anyone to find that out. The last thing he wanted to do was make Cutter uncomfortable or to make an enemy out of the special forces operative sitting opposite. He liked Ryan, he'd hoped they could be friends, especially after he and Cutter got together. "If this is some roundabout way of telling me to stay away from your boyfriend, you really don't need to."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You're not listening to me, Stephen. I said Nick wants you. And I want Nick to have something he wants for his birthday." He stalked across the room towards Stephen, taking the mug of tea from his suddenly nerveless fingers and straddling his lap, pressing him back down into the couch. "So the question is, how do you feel about me, because I'm happy to let Nick play, but I'm going to be there."

Stephen swallowed heavily. "I ..." he looked away. "I don't have anything against you, Ryan. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. But I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry. You'll have to come up with another idea for Cutter's birthday."

Ryan tilted his head. "Why not?" He wriggled in Stephen's lap and smirked when he felt him respond.

"Don't!" Stephen said sharply, grabbing Ryan's hips to hold him still.

"Well it's not that you're not interested, that's bloody obvious. Come on, Stephen. I can see how you feel about Nick."

"That's why I won't do it," Stephen said, not looking Ryan in the face. He was embarrassed and annoyed at Ryan for making him spell it out. "I'd rather things stay just as they are than do this and then go back to not having him."

Ryan paused, he hadn't thought of it like that. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been teasing you." He got off Stephen's lap, but sat next to him on the couch instead of returning to his seat on the other side of the room.

"No, you shouldn't." Stephen glared at him, feeling more in control now the other man wasn't pressed up against him. "If you wanted to talk me into this then treating me like some kind of prop in your sex life was a fucking stupid idea." He sighed. "Look, I'd better go."

"Wait." Ryan stood up at the same time as he did and grabbed his arm. "Please, sit down. Let me try this again without making an ass of myself?"

Stephen turned around and smiled at how genuinely contrite he looked. "It wouldn't make any difference, Ryan. My answer would be the same. I like having Cutter as a friend, but I don't know if I could go back to that afterwards if we did this."

"What if you didn't have to?" Ryan shifted nervously, his plan had changed dramatically since the conversation had started and he didn't know if he was about to screw everything up. He hoped not. Cutter was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"What?" Stephen was confused now. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "Well, assuming it goes well, why should it just be a one off?"

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to mess things up for any of us." Stephen was chewing his lip nervously as he watched Ryan.

"Neither do I." Ryan breathed deeply. "I'm worried as well but I know Nick would want this if we asked him. He'd never ask for it though because he'd never believe you would be interested in him."

"Yeah, well, for such an arrogant sod, Cutter can be really lacking in confidence when it comes to how attractive he is. Blame Helen for that." Stephen smiled. "All right, I know we can't guarantee this will work, but if there's a chance this could lead to something more then I'm willing to take a risk."

Ryan heaved a sigh of relief. "In that case ... how do you feel about gift-wrapping?"

\-----

Cutter's birthday fell on a Saturday, which meant that getting him out of the house was difficult. In the end Ryan settled for telling him a partial truth. He told Cutter he had a surprise for him but it would take a while to set it up, so he should spend a couple of hours in his office and then go out for a drink or something but if he came home before 3pm, he was going to be in trouble.

Cutter laughed and promised to be good, pulling Ryan into a long, slow kiss before he left. "You know you really don't need to go to any trouble, Tom."

"I want to. You need spoiling occasionally and what better time to do it than your birthday? Now go and get that paperwork the Dean's been bothering you for out of the way and then have a couple of whiskeys on me at the faculty bar. I'll see you at three and your present will be waiting for you."

Ryan waved Nick off and checked his watch. Stephen would be there in about fifteen minutes so he had time to grab a quick shower before he got there.

He stripped off and turned the shower on, letting the water run hot. Closing his eyes he ran his hands over his naked body. Knowing what was going to happen once Stephen got here he thought he should probably take the edge off so to speak. Otherwise he was never going to get everything prepared without losing control.

He imagined what Stephen would look like naked, he'd got glimpses in the gym before and he knew the other man wasn't as muscled as he was but had a more athletic runner's build. He'd caught tantalising peeks of chest hair as well, not too much, just a sprinkling that showed when he left the top few buttons of his shirt open.

He slowly took his hardening cock in his hand and started stroking it. Today he'd finally see everything when Stephen got undressed. He thought about the long white lengths of soft rope he had in the bedroom. He was going to secure Stephen to the bed so that all he cold do was squirm and wriggle as Nick played with him. He'd have his arms over his head and his legs spread indecently wide. Ryan planned to put a pillow under his hips so that Nick could fuck him just like that.

That was just the first part of the 'gift wrapping' though. Once Stephen was secured, Ryan was going to use the rope to make patterns on his body. It would have to be tight but not tight enough to hurt. He'd found a book with patterns in it; he'd had to mail order it, it wasn't the kind of thing you could find at your local WHSmith. The design was supposed to be intricate and attractive but it was also supposed to be erotic. It would start on his arms, weaving along them and then down, over his chest, making diamond shapes around Stephen's nipples. Not, Ryan thought, that you needed to do that to draw attention to them, they always seemed to be begging for attention anyway. Then the pattern would work its way across Stephen's flat stomach and down around his cock and balls, not tight enough to stop him coming or cut off the blood supply. He wanted it loose enough that they could keep Stephen like this for a long time. Finally the rope would twist its way down his long legs.

He groaned and stroked himself harder. Just the thought of it was enough to make Ryan come. Tying him up was going to be a real test of his patience. He threw his head back as he came, crying out softly. Fuck, this was going to be incredible.

"Well, that was quite a sight." Stephen was standing in the open doorway of the bathroom, leaning on the frame and smirking at him.

"Bloody hell. How long have you been standing there?" Ryan was embarrassed that he had let the other man sneak up on him.

"About five minutes. I missed the start of your performance but at least I managed to catch the finale," Stephen teased. "Cutter keeps a spare key under a flower pot. I let myself in."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I've tried making him get rid of that but you know how stubborn he is." He turned the shower of and got out, unembarrassed by his nudity. "Make yourself useful and pass me a towel and then get your kit off. You might want to take a leak as well, once you're on the bed it's not going to be easy to unwrap you if you need to go."

Stephen handed him a towel. "I went before I left home, mum." He grinned. "You know you could be turning into as much of a fuss-budget as Cutter."

Ryan dried himself off, watching the other man carefully. "Come on, darling, get your kit off. No need to be shy." He smirked when Stephen stuck his tongue out at him. "You know it's not a good idea to annoy me when you're about to be at my mercy. I might just decide to tie you face down and spank you instead." He almost laughed out loud when Stephen's cock twitched in his jeans. "You kinky bugger. Maybe next time, hey? I already have today all planned."

Stephen covered his blush by bending over to tug his shoes off. When he stood back up, Ryan was grinning at him. "What?"

"You don't need to be embarrassed about your kinks, you know? Hell, I'm about to tie you to the bed in an intricate and erotic manner as a birthday present for my partner, I'm hardly likely to be shocked. Besides he might not look it but Nick's the really kinky one. As long as it doesn't involve animals or bodily fluids there's probably nothing you could come up with that we wouldn't be willing to try." Ryan grinned at him.

"Well, that's good to know." Stephen smiled a little shyly at him. "I should probably admit I'm not as experienced with this as I could be. It's been a long time since I experimented with another man, so while I know what goes where, I don't have an awful lot of practice at it."

"Hmmm, even better." Ryan stalked towards him and slid his hands under Stephen's shirt. "I rather like the idea of being able to teach you things. I bet Nick's going to find that hot as well. Now come on, enough faffing around. Get undressed. This is going to take a while and Nick's going to be home at three. In fact, knowing his curiosity I doubt he'll make it 'til three, so we need to get a move on."

Stephen pressed into the touch for a moment and then pulled back so he could finish getting undressed. "Where can I put my clothes?"

"Bring them with you. You can dump them on a chair in the bedroom." Ryan led him down the hallway and into the bedroom. He pulled the covers off the bed and grabbed a sheet he'd left on a chair earlier. "Help me strip the bed down and put this on." He smiled wickedly. "You're going to look delicious all spread out on black silk."

Stephen flushed and leaned over to help Ryan get rid of the sheet that was already on the bed and replace it with the black one. "You've put a lot of effort into this."

"Nick needs someone to pamper him occasionally. He's too hard on himself and he's not the kind of person that can take time out to do something completely unnecessary to spoil themselves. So we need to do it for him. You should know that by now."

"Yeah." Stephen nodded. "He's really generous to his friends but he doesn't like to splurge on things he wants, he thinks it's a waste of money. I like knowing he has you to look after him."

"Us," Ryan corrected him. "Nick has us to look after him now." He smoothed the wrinkles out of the sheet. "Okay, get on the bed and get yourself comfortable. I want to prop your hips up with a couple of pillows. I've been imaging what it's going to look like when Nick fucks you while you're still tied down."

Stephen shivered. "Oh hell yes." He closed his eyes for a second. "Christ, I'm going to come before Nick even gets home at this rate."

"You'd better not," Ryan warned him. "Practice a little self control or I'll put a cock ring on you and won't let you come at all this afternoon."

"You bastard." Stephen glared at him, but he couldn't hide the effect Ryan's words were having on him. "It's all right for you, you've come once this afternoon already."

"Well, you should have wanked before you left as well then shouldn't you?" Ryan smirked at him and then helped him get the pillows underneath him comfortably. "Put your arms above your head. I'm going to start there and work my way down."

\-----

Ryan stepped back and admired his work. Stephen was stretched out on the bed with the rope weaving its way around his body in an intricate design. His skin was flushed, making a nice contrast with the white rope, and his cock was sticking out from his body, already leaking pre-come, and framed by the loop of rope around its base.

He ran his finger teasingly along Stephen's cock. "You look like a fucking wet dream."

"God, don't!" Stephen gasped. "I'm so damn close already I'll come."

"You'd better not. You'll ruin the effect." Ryan grinned and then cocked his head. "Looks like we finished just in time. Nick's home."

"Tom?" Nick slammed the front door behind him and looked around for his lover. He'd expected whatever it was he'd been planning to be set up in the living room or the dining room but there was no sign of Ryan anywhere.

"Up here, love," Ryan called.

Nick smiled slowly. His present was in the bedroom? That sounded promising. He hung his coat up and kicked his shoes off before jogging up the stairs to see what Ryan was up to.

Ryan met him in the doorway of the bedroom. He was naked and Nick felt a familiar wave of arousal. He pulled the other man close for a long kiss. "So you're my present then, Tom?" He ran his hand down Ryan's back to rest possessively on his arse.

Laughing Ryan shook his head. "No, your present's on the bed." He nipped at Nick's throat. "But you can have me for dessert if you have the energy." He stepped to one side and let Nick see what he'd been doing.

Nick was smiling when Ryan moved out of his way and he got his first look at the bed. He grabbed hold of the door frame, feeling his knees go weak. He'd thought he'd kept his feelings for Stephen well hidden, especially from Ryan. He looked over at his lover in concern. He didn't think Ryan was upset – if he was he wouldn't have organised this – but he was worried that Ryan might be a little hurt knowing that he had feelings for someone else.

Ryan smiled encouragingly. "Go on, he'll think you don't like your present if you don't move."

Pulling Ryan close, Nick kissed him again. "I love my present and what you've done with him." He grinned and then walked towards the bed slowly. He could see from the look in Stephen's eyes that the other man was nervous about his reaction, but the way Stephen's cock was standing up told him that despite his worries Stephen was very happy to be where he was. He ran one hand lightly over Stephen's thigh, feeling the contrast between rope and skin as he traced the pattern.

Stephen moaned at the feather-light touch. He could feel his heart beating faster as Nick watched him and explored the rope-work with his fingers. His cock twitched in anticipation as Nick worked his way towards it but he stopped short.

"Fuck, Cutter, please," he moaned.

Nick smiled slowly. "Is there something you wanted, Stephen?"

Stephen shivered at the wicked teasing look on his face. "You to do something other than that! Ryan already drove me insane with the ropes. I don't think I can take much more."

Chuckling, Nick leaned down, stopping just before his lips touched Stephen's. "But you're my birthday present. If I want to spend all day playing with you I think I should be able to." Before Stephen could reply he closed the distance between them and kissed him gently. Slipping his tongue between Stephen's lips he tasted him properly for the first time and moaned. He deepened the kiss, turning it hungry and passionate, loving that Stephen had no choice but to lie there and let him do whatever he wanted.

When he pulled back, Stephen's face was flushed and his eyes were so dark there was just the tiniest ring of blue left. He wriggled as much as he could in his bonds. "Please!"

Nick smiled. "Well, I suppose I could take pity on you and let you come before I play, if you promise to be a good boy."

Stephen groaned. "At this point I'd promise pretty much anything you want if you'd make me come."

"You don't want to say things like that to Nick," Ryan told him, walking across the room and perching on the side of the bed. "The man's got a wicked mind. He might come up with all kinds of things."

"Oh I don't think Stephen would mind." Nick trailed his hand along Stephen's leg. "I think right now I could get him to do anything I want."

"Cutter!" Stephen glared at him and wriggled as much as he could again.

Nick looked over at Ryan and smiled. "Why don't you help him out, Tom? Show him how good you are with that wicked tongue of yours and then you can play with him after I'm done." He turned back to Stephen. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Stephen swallowed hard but then nodded. He'd prefer Nick to be the one touching him, but right now if it got him off he didn't care very much. Besides Ryan was mostly to blame for how hard he was anyway. They hadn't discussed Ryan fucking him, but if this did end up as more than a one off the way they hoped, it would happen eventually anyway.

"You don't have to." Ryan shot Nick a warning glance. Stephen really would do anything Nick asked him to and Ryan wasn't going to let the older man push him into anything they might regret later. "I'm quite happy to handle this." He stroked Stephen's cock to emphasise his point. "Without needing anything in return."

Groaning, Stephen tried to arch up into the touch, but couldn't because of the ropes. He smiled. It felt nice to know Ryan was looking out for him. "I want to. Besides I think you deserve a reward for coming up with this."

Ryan leaned down and kissed him, slowly, leisurely. They traded long kisses until Nick cleared his throat and they had to break apart to look at him. "I think Stephen would like your mouth somewhere else."

"God, yes, please." Stephen turned his patented big-eyed expression on Ryan and the other man groaned.

"Oh no, not the eyes!" Ryan slid down the bed and licked Stephen's cock like an ice cream cone.

"Oh shit! Ryan please, I can't last. Suck me."

"You're pretty when you beg," Nick teased. He got off the bed and started undressing while Ryan did as Stephen had asked and took him in his mouth.

Stephen couldn't tear his eyes away from Nick as the older man stripped, even when he felt his cock being engulfed in a hot, wet, and very talented mouth. Although the ropes weren't too tight they held him immobile and all he could do was wriggle and moan as Ryan held him right on the edge. And at the same time Nick kept on undressing until he was naked.

He could see Nick's cock, sticking out from it's nest of curls. He licked his lips and saw the other man shudder. Looking up, he saw that Nick's eyes were focussed on his face and from the look in his eyes he was imagining Stephen's tongue on his body.

Ryan scraped his teeth along the length of Stephen's cock, making him scream, and then Ryan swallowed hurriedly as he came. He pulled back, lapping at the softening flesh gently and then slid back up the bed, kissing Stephen hungrily and sharing his taste with him.

Stephen groaned into the kiss. It had been a long time since he'd tasted himself in someone else's mouth and if he hadn't just come so hard it would have been enough to start getting him aroused again.

Sitting back on the bed again, Nick tugged Stephen's head towards him and replaced Ryan's lips with his own. He ran his hands over Stephen's body, exploring and teasing in equal measures. He pinched one of Stephen's pebbled nipples and made him cry out softly.

"You like that, don't you?" Nick's accent was more pronounced because of his arousal and it sent shivers down Stephen's spine. "You like being tied down while we play with you."

Stephen blushed and Ryan jumped in again, distracting Nick from him for the moment. "Stop teasing him, Nick. It's not fair."

"Ah, I'm only messing with you, Stephen. I don't mean any harm." He leaned down and kissed him again, brushing the backs of his fingers against one red cheek. "I like seeing you like this. It's very, very sexy. You shouldn't be embarrassed at enjoying it. I'm not." He grinned and Stephen smiled back, a little more relaxed at Nick's words.

Trailing his hands over Stephen's body again he brushed against his cock. It twitched and Stephen moaned. He reached out and stroked it softly, bringing him back to hardness again. "Are you comfortable being fucked like this?" He wasn't sure why Ryan was being so protective of Stephen, but he wasn't stupid and if Ryan thought they shouldn't push then he trusted his judgement.

Stephen strained against the ropes, trying to get Nick to stroke him more firmly. "That was the whole point of your present," he pointed out, hoarsely. "Ryan made sure I'd be in the perfect position for you to fuck me. Besides you promised Ryan he could have me afterwards, so I'd better be comfortable."

Nick's cock twitched at the thought and Stephen smiled. The fact that he could have that kind of effect on Nick even without touching him made him feel more confident.

"The oil's on the bedside table all ready for you," Ryan said. "All you have to do is get him ready and then slide right in."

Groaning, Nick stretched across Stephen's body and picked up the bottle of oil. "You have no idea how incredible you look like this, Stephen. I could probably come just from watching you wriggle and strain to get free."

"Maybe next time." Stephen was feeling more at ease the more Nick's arousal became evident. "This time I want you to fuck me. I've imagined what it would feel like. Now I want to see if you're as good as I think you are."

Nick shivered and leaned down to kiss him again. "I'd better make sure this is memorable then."

Stephen snorted. "Cutter, I'm tied to a bed and about to get fucked by two men, I think this is going to be memorable no matter what you do."

Opening the bottle, Nick poured a little of the oil into his hand, coating a couple of fingers and then reaching out for Stephen. He brushed his fingers over Stephen's balls, dragging another breathy moan from the other man and then he slid them slowly further back, teasing the tender skin behind them and then rubbing against his entrance.

Stephen tried to press back and get Nick's fingers inside him, but there wasn't enough give in the ropes. "Evil tease."

Nick laughed. "You shouldn't be calling me names when you're all tied up like this. You never know what I might decide to do to punish you."

Stephen shivered at the echo of Ryan's earlier threat and when he turned his head slightly he saw the other man watching him from knowing eyes.

"I already threatened to spank him." Reaching out Ryan stroked Stephen's cock again, making him whimper and squirm. "He liked the idea."

"Well, maybe we'll save that for his birthday." Nick grinned wickedly at the two men. "After all a birthday spanking is something of a tradition."

Stephen shuddered, imagining himself being held down by Ryan and Nick as they spanked him. His cock twitched and jumped and Nick laughed delightedly.

"You are incredible, Stephen love." He leaned close and kissed him softly, pulling back after long moments and smiling fondly at him. "I'm going to have to come up with something special to thank you for this, Ryan." He kissed Ryan over Stephen's body, knowing the other man was watching them hungrily.

When Nick finally let Ryan go he rubbed up against Stephen's entrance again before pushing just the tip of his finger inside. "You're tight," he told him. "Just relax for me. I don't want to hurt you." He paused and smirked. "Well, not accidentally anyway."

Stephen glared but the implicit threat sent a wave of lust through him, making it much less effective than he had hoped.

He slowly pushed his finger further into Stephen's body, thrusting it in and out until it was slipping in easily, meeting no resistance. He rubbed over Stephen's prostate, making the other man cry out softly and squeeze his muscles around the intruder.

Carefully he added a second finger, feeling Stephen tense momentarily and then relax as much as he could. The steady stream of moans and pleas that were falling from Stephen's lips by now were going straight to Nick's cock and it was making it hard to hold back, but he'd meant it when he said he didn't want to hurt the younger man.

"Ryan, do you have your camera handy?" Nick asked suddenly. "I want to capture this on film."

Stephen tensed up, blushing at the thought that there would be pictures of him like this. He didn't say anything though. This was Nick's birthday present, if he wanted pictures then he should have them.

Ryan frowned at Nick once his back was turned so Stephen couldn't see him and then went looking for his camera, trusting Nick to pick up on Stephen's fears and talk to him.

Nick looked up at Stephen, confused by Ryan's reaction and then sighed. Apparently, he wasn't going to be able to rely on Stephen to say when he had a problem with something. Crooking his fingers, he rubbed against Stephen's prostate, focussing the other man's attention back on him again. "What's wrong, Stephen?"

"Nothing!" he said hurriedly. He squeezed around Nick's fingers, hoping to distract him.

"If you don't want us to, we won't take pictures. No one else would see them though, just the three of us." Nick smiled encouragingly. "It just means we'll have to do this again whenever the memory is fading." His eyes twinkled and Stephen couldn't help but laugh.

"No, it's okay, I'm just being silly. Take pictures if you want, Cutter."

"Are you sure?" Nick wanted to be certain Stephen wasn't just going along with what he though Nick wanted.

"I'm sure that if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to go insane," Stephen complained. "Take the pictures, just make sure you don't lose them."

Nick leaned closer and took the head of Stephen's cock in his mouth. At the same time he rubbed against Stephen's prostate again.

Stephen cried out and struggled against the ropes. "Fuck, Cutter, just do it!"

Nick hid a smirk; suddenly he wanted to see Stephen come again before he fucked him. He coated his fingers in more oil and pushed three of them into Stephen, rubbing them repeatedly over his prostate as he took Stephen's cock as far into his mouth as he could manage, his throat massaging it as he swallowed.

Neither of them noticed as Ryan slipped back into the room, camera in hand, and snapped off several shots of the two of them. Stephen's head was thrown back, his cheeks flushed, and Nick had his eyes closed, savouring the feel of Stephen coming apart for him.

Stephen cried out sharply as he came and Nick swallowed everything before pulling back. He pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of Stephen's thigh. "God, you have no idea how long I've wanted to see you like that."

Flushing, Stephen smiled with pleasure, his breath still coming in gasps as he recovered from a second orgasm. "Really?" His eyes fluttered shut; it was easier to speak when he couldn't see Nick's face. "I've wanted you for years."

Ryan kept shooting, hoping neither of them would notice yet. The sight of the two of them like this, actually talking for once, was something he wanted to capture. Hopefully, they would look at the pictures later and see the emotions that were so obvious to him, but that they would never actually admit to each other.

Nick pressed another kiss to the tender skin of Stephen's thigh, slowly following the path of one of the ropes.

Stephen shivered and squeezed around him again. "Please, Cutter. I can't wait any longer." He opened his eyes again and saw Ryan watching them, holding his camera. He blushed again but smiled at the other man anyway.

Ryan smiled back. Stephen looked a bit more at ease with the camera now. Hopefully, that meant he and Nick had talked about it.

Coating his cock with the oil, Nick rested the head at Stephen's stretched entrance. Locking eyes with him he slowly pushed inside Stephen's body. Neither man looked away until Nick was buried balls deep in Stephen's arse.

Stephen groaned. It had been a long time since he'd done this and it was even more intense because it was Nick. He clenched his muscles experimentally and felt Nick jerk and try and get even deeper, even though it was impossible.

"Fuck," Nick growled. "You feel unbelievable." Before he started moving, he leaned down, kissing Stephen again, slowly and thoroughly, his tongue sweeping through the other man's mouth possessively. He pulled back, only stopping when he would have slipped out of Stephen's body if he hadn't, then he slammed back in again, driving the breath out of Stephen's lungs with a harsh cry.

"Yes! Please, Cutter, fuck me." Stephen couldn't do anything but wriggle hopefully and beg Nick for more. If he'd been free he'd have rolled them over and ridden Nick, taking what he wanted, but he couldn't.

Nick took him hard. He'd already drawn things out long enough and now there was no way he could hold back. Stephen felt perfect around him and the fact that the young man was tied down and unable to do anything but lie there and beg for more pressed all his buttons; something Ryan knew very well. He'd really have to come up with something to thank Ryan for this, but not now. He kissed Stephen again. This time there was nothing slow or gentle about it, it was hard and demanding. He took what he wanted and didn't give Stephen any choice in the matter.

Stephen moaned into the kiss. He'd never imagined Nick would be like this in bed – so dominating and controlling. He loved it. He was the one who had made Nick lose control like this and he wanted to do it as often as possible.

Tearing his mouth away from Stephen's, Nick cried out harshly as he came. He could barely hold himself up, his muscles all seemed to have turned to jelly. With the last of his energy he pulled out of Stephen and rolled to one side, pressing up against Stephen's body as he tried to force air into his burning lungs.

"No!" Stephen moaned. He turned to Ryan, his face still flushed with passion. "Your turn, Ryan. Please."

Ryan groaned and reached down to squeeze his own cock hard. He was very glad he'd had the foresight to wank in the shower beforehand, otherwise he'd never have lasted this long. He tossed the camera at Nick, who managed to rouse himself enough to grab it. Ryan could only hope he had enough brain cells left to remember how to use it.

Picking the bottle of oil up from where Nick had left it he poured some into his hand. He didn't bother asking Stephen if he was sure, the pure need radiating from him answered that question. He coated his cock and pushed it into the already slick passage, groaning at the feel of Stephen's body welcoming him in.

He kissed Stephen and started moving. Unlike Nick, he had no intention of rushing this. He wanted to take it slowly and make it last as long as possible, so he kept his thrusts long and slow. He kept kissing Stephen. The other man might claim he didn't have much experience with men but he certainly knew how to kiss. Ryan thought he could probable spend hours just trading long, lazy kisses with Stephen. Some day soon he hoped they could find out if that was true.

Nick propped himself up on one arm, watching as Ryan slowly made love to Stephen. There was no other word for it. He felt his cock start taking interest again. They looked beautiful together. He picked the camera up and started taking pictures. He knew they wouldn't come out as well as Ryan's did, the other man was quite a talented photographer, but they would be good enough.

Ryan groaned as Stephen squeezed tightly around him, encouraging him to move faster, but he held back as long as he could. Pulling away from Stephen's mouth he trailed kisses along his jaw and then sucked on his long neck, not letting the skin slip from his mouth until he'd left a red mark on the other man.

Stephen whined needily. "Please. You're driving me insane."

Nick could see that Stephen's cock was hard again and he abandoned the camera in favour of touching it. He ran his fingers along it lightly and then started stroking it in time with Ryan's thrusts.

Feeling the other man starting to tense underneath him as he strained towards a third orgasm, Ryan started thrusting harder. He nipped sharply at Stephen's neck again, pulling a startled cry of pleasure from him.

Stephen arched up as much as the bonds would let him and came almost silently, his eyes rolling back into his head as he passed out. The tremors from his orgasm were all Ryan needed to make him come as well and he shouted Stephen's name, thrusting once more as he came as hard as he ever had.

He rolled to one side when his shaking arms wouldn't hold him any more, certain Stephen wouldn't appreciate having his weight suddenly land on him. He threw one arm over his eyes and took a couple of long, calming breaths. "Fuck. That was unbelievable."

Nick nodded and smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Stephen's shoulder as he waited for the other man to come back to himself.

With a hoarse groan, Stephen forced his eyes open. "I think I'm dead."

"I hope not," Nick teased. "It's still my birthday for another seven hours." He grinned wickedly. "I was thinking of keeping you like this while we ate and then seeing what else we can do."

Stephen moaned and looked at him in astonishment. "You are insane."

"Well, Ryan went to all this effort to make you look pretty, it would be a shame to unwrap you so soon." He kissed Stephen slowly. "If you want us to untie you, we will, but I would love to keep you like this for a bit longer."

Stephen smiled shyly and nodded. "If that's what you want. But you'd better feed me or I'll pass out again since you both seem set on exhausting me."

Ryan kissed him and cupped his cheek gently. "I'll make sure you get fed. Nick is likely to get distracted by your body again. I've been trained to resist temptation though." He smirked and Stephen laughed at him.

"All right then, as long as you're going to be putting all that training to good use." He wriggled again. "Any chance one of you could clean me up first?" he asked plaintively. "I'm all sticky."

Nick laughed out loud and kissed him briefly. "I'll go and get a cloth." He pulled Ryan into a hurried kiss before getting off the bed. "Just so you both know – this is the best birthday I've ever had."


End file.
